


[Podfic] The Spoken Wheel by getoffmyhead

by Reading_girl912



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Golden Age of Piracy, M/M, No Actual Sea Monsters, Pirates, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Probably Also Baddies, The Two-Headed Sea Monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reading_girl912/pseuds/Reading_girl912
Summary: Sid was barely more than a kid when he found Geno locked in a cell in the hold of a merchant ship. He couldn't have known where their path would lead, the adventure they would have together. All he knew was there was a young man with dark eyes sneering at him, and he was smitten*This is a Podfic*





	[Podfic] The Spoken Wheel by getoffmyhead

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Spoken Wheel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642388) by [getoffmyhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/getoffmyhead/pseuds/getoffmyhead). 



> Thank you so much for listening!  
> I spend about the last 10 minutes talking about the fic, if you want to listen please do and message me on tumblr so we can talk!

[The text version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642388/chapters/39018629)

Download

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rd9swem963wprcj/%5BPodfic%5D+The+Spoken+Wheel+by+getoffmyhead.mp3)

[My Tumblr](https://hockeybois912.tumblr.com/)

Hi! I know people would really like an embed track but my soundcloud account has apparently run out of minutes and I really cant afford to pay for a pro account. I'm sorry its inconvenient but its super late and I honestly just want to get this podfic out. Again I apologize profusely but I think I am just going to have to stick with just a link to the mediafire. Thank you for listening!


End file.
